TOC
by annitha mz
Summary: TOC, el y yo... una corta historia de annaxyoh mi espejo! leaan y dejen reviews!


_**TOC, el y yo**_

Por: annitha mz

La idea original no me pertenece, pero me quedo el saco perfectamente

TOC (trastorno obsesivo compulsivo)

Annaxyoh

…._..._:…_...

Cuando tienes TOC, jamás tienes momentos callados, pero… la primera vez que lo vi, todo en mi mente se silencio

Siempre tardaba horas en llegar de la tienda a casa o de la casa a la tienda, tan solo era 1 cuadra

El motivo es que en la banqueta había muchas grietas y siempre evitaba pisarlas, no por juego, que mas quisiera

Así era todos los días, y no es tan sencillo como disponerme a ignorar un impulso natural en mi, si tocaba alguna línea del suelo, sufría, podría pasar un día en depresión

Pasaba horas y horas acomodando palabras en mi cabeza, siempre de tres

Siempre era así, en la escuela, a veces tocaba un objeto y era algo normal, pero al pasar cerca de 5 minutos corría al baño a lavarme las manos, si pudiera creo que las metería en cloro, la sensación de que algo rondaba por mis manos era terrible

A veces decía-mis manos son raras

-mis manos…

-mis manos…

En casa al ir a dormir no podía evitar pensar-cerré la puerta, apague la luz

-¿cerré la puerta? si

-¿cerré la puerta? si

-¿apague la luz? si

-¿cerré la puerta?...

-apague la luz

Y todas las noches tenía que levantarme y prender y apagar nuevamente la luz, nuevamente asegurar la puerta

Nunca eh podido dormir con alguna puerta abierta, todas las habitaciones de mi casa estaban cerradas y de eso me aseguraba 5 o más veces, cuando rondaba por la casa cerrándolas estando ya cerradas

Por las madrugadas despertaba diciéndome que ya era hora de levantarme para ir a la preparatoria, siempre tenía un reloj a lado de mi cama, no podía dormir sin él, miraba la hora resultando ser las 3 am, cerraba los ojos y 10 minutos más tarde los abría diciéndome nuevamente lo mismo-es hora de ir a la escuela

-ya es hora

-¿ya es hora?

-¿ya es hora? NO

Y un día lo vi, no en la escuela, lo vi mientras elegía ropa en una tienda de ropa solo para dama

Un hombre en una tienda de mujeres

-un hombre

-un hombre

-un hombre ¿Por qué?

La razón por la que siempre repetía todo era ansiedad, era algo compulsivo que me incitaba de forma terrible, sentía que no lo decía, que lo decía mal, que no estaba hecho.

A veces tenía ideas, pensamientos, impulsos recurrentes, la terrible sensación de que había olvidado algo, de que el mundo se acabaría si yo no armaba mis palabras en líneas de 3

Pero no pude contra la curiosidad de mirar nuevamente al chico frente a mí, creo que eso si lo haría una chica normal, era castaño, de piel bronceada y ojos oscuros, una sonrisa un tanto relajada, que me desesperaba al instante

Pero lo seguí mirando, su sonrisa formaba una curvilínea en sus labios, sus cabellos terminaban en perfecta punta, perfectamente alborotados, su camisa estaba desabotonada, 3 botones puestos y 4 botones sueltos, raramente encajaba, su pantalón verde un poco flojo

Suspire sintiendo cosquillas es mis manos, terribles cosquillas, fruncí el seño mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarme y pensar en otra cosa, tratar de controlar eso, porque sabía que nada había en mis manos, pero aun así sentía mis manos llenas de cosas que ni yo misma sabia que eran

-¿estás bien?

El pregunto como si nada-si-respondí mecánicamente, me relaje y opte por mi acostumbrado gesto lleno de frialdad e indiferencia

-soy yoh asakura

-…anna, kyoyama anna

-jijiji-lo mire como desubicada, de qué diablos reía

Después me invito a salir, y le respondí 10 veces que si, en 30 segundos…

En nuestra primera cita pase más tiempo organizando palabras que hablando con yoh, pero a él le encanto

Cuando caminaba por la calle el solo reía mientras me veía y me acompañaba a mi ritmo

Le gustaba que tuviera que besarlo para despedirme 18 veces y 24 si era miércoles

Siempre pensaba: no fue un buen beso, muy rápido, muy lento, descuidado, sin amor, no, si, no…

Cuando se mudo conmigo me dijo que se sentía seguro pues nadie entraría en casa a robarnos, porque yo ya había asegurado las puertas más de 5 veces

Cuando en la madrugada despertaba el me acariciaba la mejilla hasta que olvidaba que ya era hora

Me observaba al levantarme por las noches, apagar las luces y prenderlas, apagarlas y prenderlas y apagarlas y prenderlas y apagarlas y prenderlas

El cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que el día y la noche pasaban frente a sus ojos

Y al recostarme me recibía entre sus brazos, y nuevamente me ponía de pie

El siempre llevaba gel anti bacterial, 4 de 4 distintas marcas, según yo, para más eficacia

Yoh era perfecto…

Un día simplemente me encontré caminando por la calle evitando las líneas sin yoh, el iba pasos delante de mí, caminando normal, sin mirarme, ni reír, ni acompañarme

Por la noche me pedía que ya me durmiera, que la luz le lastimaba los ojos

A veces lo veía con esa sensación de que el ruido de las puertas le molestaba

De pronto la sonrisa de sus labios era solo una línea recta

-solo una línea

-solo una línea

Los botones de su camisa no encajaban, 3 abrochados 4 desabrochados

-3 y 4

-4 y 3

-no encajaban, no, no, no

Sus cabellos igual, en punta, en sencilla punta

El no era yoh

La semana pasada regreso a su apartamento

Me dijo que esto había sido un error

Que le quitaba mucho de su tiempo

Que jamás debió dejar que yo me apagara tanto a el

Y nuevamente me encuentro sola, en mi cama, pensando en que chica ahora estará besando los labios de yoh, sintiendo sus caricias y sus abrazos al dormir, viendo su sonrisa, acariciando sus alborotados cabellos, no, no supe ni en qué momento permití que yoh representara gran parte de mi trastorno, de mi obsesión

Ahora estaba completamente sola

Si, fue un error, apegarme tanto a él, pero haciendo recuento de mi vida, yoh es la mejor cosa en la que me eh estancado

Y no puedo…porque me mata pensar que el pueda salirse de esto y yo no…

Ahora estoy en mi cama, sola, sin él, lo extraño tanto que duermo…

Con las luces encendidas

Con las puertas abiertas

_**Fin **_

Así es, esta soy yo

Y lo mismo me pasa para escribir

Es una pesadilla esto

El TOC es una enfermedad que se controla con medicamentos, a veces lo separan en rangos, obsesión por la limpieza (gracias a dios yo no, odiaría limpiar cosas), por números o palabras como es uno de mis variados "rangos", simétricos, y etc. etc.

Hace unos días un amigo me paso por twitter un video de un hombre en estados unidos, Neil H.

Dio un "discurso" sobre TOC, mi fic tiene muchos de los diálogos de él, es prácticamente su idea, me inspiro, jamás hubiera imaginado escribir sobre esta situación a pesar de que la vivo día a día, y la historia de

Bueno, es todo…

Me despido, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
